


L'altra faccia della luna.

by nakahime



Series: A friendship that will define you both. [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Introspection, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakahime/pseuds/nakahime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinque mesi, tre giorni, sette ore dacché Kirk ha preso il comando dell'Enterprise. Ma c'è un ostacolo in agguato che rimanderà l'inizio della missione quinquennale.<br/>Dal testo: <i>Ci sono domande che continueremo a porci per il resto della nostra vita, ma nessuno sarà mai in grado di rispondere. Persino la logica non riuscirà a darci una spiegazione; ma proprio essa c'impone di andare avanti e fare ciò che dev'essere fatto.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	L'altra faccia della luna.

**Author's Note:**

> **Autore:** nakashima  
>  **Beta:** [_Koa_](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=97819)  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek (di J.J. Abrams)  
>  **Pairing:** Kirk/Spock  
>  **Personaggi:** James T. Kirk, Spock, Sulu, Uhura, Scott, Leonard McCoy, Nuovi personaggi  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Genere:** angst, avventura, fantascientifico  
>  **Avvertimenti:** (possibile) OOC, pre-slash (no, non c'è ma nella mia mente sì, quindi VEDETECELO ANCHE VOI é.è), raccolta  
>  **Trama:** Cinque mesi, tre giorni, sette ore dacché Kirk ha preso il comando dell'Enterprise. Ma c'è un ostacolo in agguato che rimanderà l'inizio della missione quinquennale.  
>  Dal testo: _Ci sono domande che continueremo a porci per il resto della nostra vita, ma nessuno sarà mai in grado di rispondere. Persino la logica non riuscirà a darci una spiegazione; ma proprio essa c'impone di andare avanti e fare ciò che dev'essere fatto._  
>  **Note:** siete liberi di tirarmi pomodori (ve lo dico in anticipo, così li andate a comprare, nel frattempo). E' la prima volta che mi cimento in una fiction su Star Trek (ma ci ho voluto provare, perché questo mondo è l'ammmmooore della mia vita! Provare non costa niente, I've tried çwç). Mi sono buttata sull'universo di Abrams perché, per quanto bello (lo ammetto) non ho avuto il coraggio di buttarmi sulla OS. Questo perché secondo me è P E R F E T T A e io ho paura (il fottuto terrore) di rovinare qualcosa di così bello *^*.  
>  Anyway l'ho fatto e lo farò per un po' di tempo perché mi sono buttata in questa serie di one-shot e (cavolo!) la voglio terminare. Spero vi piaccia, le critiche sono sempre ben accette.  
> Piccolo avvertimento: non preoccupatevi se alcune cose vi risulteranno poco chiare in questa prima shot, è una raccolta e ogni storia si può leggere da sé ma c'è un filone principale che le collega tutte.  
> Love ya ♥  
>  **Disclaimer:** io vorrei possedere Kirk, Spock, Bones e tutto l'universo trekkiano, ma no... non li possiedo. Sono tutti del genio Gene e (magari un po') anche di Abrams. Non ci guadagno nulla, scrivo perché sono belli çwç  
>  Scritta per la community [dieci&lode](http://diecielode.livejournal.com/) sul set #10 Futuristico e sul prompt Luna.  
>  **Un ringraziamento speciale va a _Koa_ che ha deciso di betare queste fic abbandonate a loro stesse. L’adoro e amo le nostre chiacchierate su twitter.**

_Cinque mesi, tre giorni, sette ore._  
  
Kirk si guardò intorno con un sorriso ebete stampato sul volto. Erano cinque mesi e più, dacché aveva preso il comando dell'Enterprise e giorno dopo giorno, l’immensa gioia e l’orgoglio per la posizione raggiunta gli riempivano il cuore.  
Di tanto in tanto ripensava a quello che era successo durante la sua prima missione spaziale: uscire da quella situazione non era stato facile per nessuno, viaggi nel tempo, materia rossa, buchi neri e un signor Spock dal futuro.  
Ora ce n'erano addirittura due, di Spock.  
Tutto quello… Era accaduto troppo in fretta e la maggior parte dei suoi subordinati non aveva del tutto lasciato alle spalle quanto accaduto.  
Nessuno, tranne Spock.  
Proprio lui che aveva subìto la perdita più grave, sembrava aver superato la situazione con una facilità impressionante. Kirk sapeva che non era così freddo; era ben cosciente del fatto che dietro a quella maschera di leggerezza d'animo e logica, c'era molto di più; ma non riusciva a capire come fare per penetrare in quell'universo d'essenza che il vulcaniano precludeva a chiunque, persino a se stesso.  
Jim si diceva che bisognava dare tempo al tempo, era convinto che prima o poi sarebbe riuscito a conoscere a fondo quel  _bastardo dalle orecchie a punta._  
‒ Signore, stiamo ricevendo una chiamata dalla base lunare ‒ lo informò Uhura, riportandolo alla realtà.  
‒ Apra un canale, tenente ‒ sospirò, passandosi una mano sulle palpebre per allontanare la patina di sonno che ancora le ricopriva (odiava i suoi turni: dormiva pochissimo!).  
‒ Tutte le frequenze sono aperte ‒ disse Nyota, passando la chiamata sulle trasmittenti della plancia.  
‒ Qui Enterprise, parla il capitano James Kirk. ‒ La risposta però non arrivò e il ponte di comando fu invaso dal silenzio. Jim si voltò, guardando il tenente alle comunicazioni con aria perplessa, ma Nyota sollevò le spalle, evidentemente nemmeno lei non riusciva a spiegarsi il perché di quel silenzio.  
‒ Qui Enterprise, cosa succede? ‒ ripeté Jim.  
Ancora silenzio.  
Kirk sospirò, infastidito e fece per alzarsi, quando la plancia fu invasa da una serie di bizzarri suoni che si propagarono dagli altoparlanti.  
‒ Che diavolo...? ‒ mormorò.  ‒ Tenente, cerchi di ripristinare questo collegamento! ‒ disse perentorio.  
I suoni, simili ad interferenze, non accennavano a voler cessare, Kirk si guardò intorno notando che gli altri ufficiali avevano negli occhi la sua stessa confusione.  
‒ Capitano, la comunicazione è perfetta e non c’è alcun disturbo: è chiarissima ‒ spiegò il tenente, portando una mano al ricevitore sull'orecchio sinistro; ‒ Non capisco.  
Jim sospirò di nuovo, poi annuì distrattamente.  
‒ Arresti la chiamata e provi a contattarli su un altro canale.  
Il capitano spostò lo sguardo sul grande schermo che aveva davanti, soffermandosi ad osservare le stelle. La loro missione li aveva portati lontani dalla luna, secondo i suoi calcoli distavano tre giorni dal satellite.  
Un campanello d'allarme risuonava nella sua mente, ma sperò che fosse solo un problema di comunicazioni.

  
. . .

  
Quando Spock arrivò sul ponte, rimase spiazzato dall'assoluta immobilità dei presenti. Erano tutti fermi, compreso il capitano, e il silenzio imperava. Uscì dall'ascensore e si avviò a passo lento verso la postazione di comando. Kirk alzò lo sguardo su di lui facendo un cenno con la mano, naturalmente il vulcaniano non lo comprese, ma rimase comunque in attesa.  
Lo avevano avvisato di raggiungere al più presto la plancia, ma nessuno aveva saputo dirgli con chiarezza il motivo.  
A distrarlo da quei pensieri fu un ronzio, che si propagò nel silenzio, e che lo indusse a voltarsi di scatto verso la postazione delle comunicazioni, dove il tenente Uhura lavorava senza sosta.  
Il ronzio scomparve, ma non divenne un silenzio simile a quello che lo aveva accolto; una voce gracchiante e inframmezzata dalle interferenze si riversò fuori dagli altoparlanti.  
 _‒ Vi preg... Klingo... aiut… ‒_ Spock volse lo sguardo verso Kirk, il capitano si era irrigidito, ma era rimasto composto sulla poltrona.  
‒ Uhura, salvi il messaggio, proveremo a riascoltarlo ancora una volta ‒ disse Jim, alzandosi dal posto di comando.  
‒ Signore, voleva vedermi? ‒ intervenne Spock.  
Il capitano e il suo vice si guardarono per alcuni istanti, poi il primo sospirò e annuì lentamente:  
‒ Credo ci siano problemi alla base lunare, ci hanno contattati, ma le comunicazioni sono interrotte. Quello che ha appena sentito è l'unico messaggio che abbiamo ricevuto.  
Il primo ufficiale inarcò un sopracciglio, perplesso.  
‒ Ma, capitano, la luna non dovrebbe essere di nostra competenza.  
Kirk stirò le labbra in un ghigno che lasciava trasparire il proprio nervosismo.  
‒ Lo so benissimo, ma hanno contattato l’Enterprise; dovremmo forse lasciarli lì? E se fossero in pericolo?  
‒ La logica vorrebbe che lei facesse rapporto alla Federazione, potrebbero inviare una delle navi che operano nel sistema solare. Siamo lontani dalla luna, non riusciremo ad arrivare in tempo.  
Il capitano annuì di nuovo  
‒ Tenente Uhura, contatti la Federazione e trasmetta loro il rapporto di quanto è successo. Spock, analizzi il messaggio e cerchi di scoprire se possiamo ricavarne un qualunque tipo d'indizio.  
Il primo ufficiale annuì impercettibilmente e si avviò verso la postazione scientifica.  
‒ Capitano, che rotta devo impostare? ‒ chiese il tenente Sulu.  
‒ Dirigiamoci verso il nostro sistema solare, velocità sette.

  
. . .

  
Quello che la luna sembrava, vista dall’esterno, era un'enorme roccia grigia piena di avvallamenti e depressioni. La base, costruita ormai da decenni, era stata una delle prime conquiste della Federazione. Il primo sbarco sul satellite, tanto caro al pianeta Terra, era stato il più grande dei successi del centro spaziale statunitense.  
Quello che era accaduto quella stessa mattina (o almeno sulla Terra sarebbe stata l'alba) aveva spiazzato tutti gli occupanti della base.  
L'attacco che aveva li aveva allarmati non era stato registrato, non veramente. Nessuno era certo di chi o cosa avesse invaso il territorio con l’ausilio dei siluri fotonici. Non avevano capito chi fossero i nemici e quindi non erano fuggiti.  
Jamie, archeologa in visita al satellite, era riuscita a scappare verso la stazione delle comunicazioni. La sua folle corsa era stata una disarmante lotta sia contro il tempo, che contro la violenza di chi aveva deciso di sterminarli.  
Il suolo tremava e poteva sentire le costruzioni scoppiare fuori dall'edificio, era certa del fatto che presto sarebbero arrivati anche lì, ma non c'era nient'altro che potesse fare: doveva chiedere aiuto! Aveva aperto un canale e cercato di contattare chiunque fosse disposto ad accogliere la chiamata. La Flotta che controllava il sistema sembrava essere scomparsa e nessuno le rispondeva.  
Quando l’edificio situato a pochi metri dalla struttura delle comunicazioni, fu fatto scoppiare, tutto tremò sotto la schiacciante potenza dell'onda d'urto.  
Jamie riuscì a mantenere il sangue freddo, o almeno ci provò, perché la sola cosa che contava in quel momento era il riuscire a contattare qualcuno, chiunque, basta che rispondesse.  
‒ Vi prego, la base lunare è stata attaccata ‒ esordì con voce tremante. ‒ Non sappiamo con certezza chi sia stato a cominciare l'assedio, penso siano Klingon... Vi prego, se sentite questo messaggio, aiutateci.  
Fu tutto quello che riuscì a registrare prima d'inoltrarlo fuori dai confini del sistema, sperando che venisse intercettato al più presto. Le sue preghiere, però, furono spezzate dal boato che si propagò per l’ambiente ormai diroccato. Riuscì solo a registrare il mostruoso rombo e a notare appena le colonne portanti dell'edificio che cedevano, prima di perdere del tutto coscienza.

  
_2 giorni dopo_

  
Quando l'Enterprise riuscì ad entrare nell'orbita della luna, Kirk ordinò di preparare una squadra e di sbarcare sulla superficie del satellite. Non era certo d’aver compreso ciò che era successo soltanto due giorni prima, la Federazione aveva comunicato che c'era stato un attacco e che nessuna delle navi operanti aveva dato segni di vita. Sembravano essere letteralmente scomparse nel nulla. Il centro di comando aveva, pertanto, incaricato Jim ed il suo equipaggio d’intervenire per scoprire chi avesse attaccato.  
  
Jim stava giocherellando con il torsolo di una mela, erano appena arrivati e dallo schermo riusciva a scorgere la sfera grigia, ricoperta di crateri. La osservava incuriosito mentre i suoi pensieri correvano rapidi a quando era piccolo e spesso, la notte, si soffermava ad osservare il cielo. Si era sempre chiesto come fosse vederla da vicino, se suo padre, prima di lui, l'avesse mai visitata. Ma di certo doveva essere così. Suo padre era stato un grande comandante, per quanto poco fosse durato il suo mandato.  
Non lo aveva mai ammesso apertamente, forse perché in verità non ci aveva mai creduto neppure lui, ma era sempre stato adirato con quell’uomo, per lui sconosciuto. Sin da piccolo era stato costretto a sorbirsi storie su quanto illustre, brillante e intelligente fosse: un vero  _eroe,_ insomma. Ma il piccolo Jim non se n'era mai fatto niente di quelle patetiche e futili fiabe per mocciosi; a lui non era mai servito il sapere d’essere il figlio di un eroe. Spesso aveva parlato con la luna, immaginando che questa fosse proprio quel grande capitano di cui tutti gli avevano parlato. Più volte, infatti, si era ritrovato ai confini della fattoria dove viveva con sua madre e aveva imprecato contro quel disco luminoso che si stagliava nel cielo buio.  
 _‒ Perché non hai lasciato il comando a qualcun altro?!_  
Non aveva però ottenuto risposta. Mai.  
Eppure ora capiva e sapeva come si era dovuto sentire suo padre in quegli ultimi, folli attimi della sua esistenza con il futuro di ottocento vite a gravare sulle spalle.  
‒ Capitano, sulla superficie rilevo delle forme di vita. Non riesco a capire se siano superstiti oppure nemici. ‒ La voce del primo ufficiale Spock interruppe il flusso dei suoi pensieri, riportandolo brutalmente alla realtà. Jim si voltò a guardarlo, molto probabilmente aveva capito che qualcosa lo stava turbando; alle volte quel vulcaniano rigido e apatico sembrava leggerlo con una facilità che nessuno era mai riuscito ad avere.  
‒ Non è il momento per perdersi nei propri pensieri. ‒ Spock gli parlò con voce bassa e confidenziale. Era la voce di un amico, non il rimprovero di un soldato.  
Erano rari i momenti in cui si soffermavano a parlare come due semplici  _persone_  e non come comandante e vice.  
‒ Sì, sì, lo so. Prepari una squadra e convochi McCoy, ci servirà nel caso ci siano dei feriti ancora coscienti. ‒ Spock annuì, senza tuttavia muoversi da dove si trovava.  
‒ Che c'è? ‒ sospirò il capitano, passandosi nervosamente una mano tra i capelli biondi.  
‒ Ci sono domande che continueremo a porci per il resto della nostra vita, ma nessuno sarà mai in grado di rispondere. Persino la logica non riuscirà a darci una spiegazione; ma proprio essa c’impone di andare avanti e fare ciò che dev’essere fatto.  
Kirk sbuffò divertito: ‒ A volte mi chiedo se lei abbia un cuore! ‒ Spock inarcò un sopracciglio, così com’era solito fare quando trovava bizzarre le affermazioni del capitano.  
‒ Non sarei vivo, se non lo avessi.  
  
Due ore dopo, la squadra di soccorso sbarcò sulla superficie lunare; Kirk, Spock, McCoy con le guardie di sicurezza Kinsey e Goode.  
Il paesaggio che li accolse era paragonabile ad uno scenario apocalittico: gli edifici che costituivano la base erano stati completamente rasi al suolo, mura semi distrutte si reggevano in piedi, ma sembravano anch'esse sul punto di crollare. Non c'era fumo, molto probabilmente era andato diradandosi in quei due giorni che l'Enterprise aveva impiegato per arrivare.  
Jim avanzò di qualche passo, guardandosi intorno attraverso lo schermo del casco di protezione. Avevano indossato le maschere d'ossigeno ed ora i rumori degli altri compagni, che respiravano attraverso i tubi, erano un sottofondo macabro che rendevano la visione di quello scenario, ancora più terribile.  
Cominciarono a muoversi in gruppo, avanzando tra le macerie e i corpi (quelli che non erano bruciati nelle esplosioni) ustionati.  
McCoy pronunciò un _oh,_ a metà tra l'inorridito e lo spaventato, alla vista di due bambini accatastati l'uno sull'altro. Entrambi erano biondi, probabilmente gemelli; il maschio era riverso sulla ragazzina con le braccia avvolte intorno al suo busto: forse aveva cercato di farle da scudo.  
‒ Bones ‒ lo richiamò Kirk, tentando di non lasciar trasparire il proprio sgomento a quella visione.  
‒ Erano solo... ‒ Il medico non riuscì nemmeno a terminare la frase, tanto era l’orrore che provava.  
‒ Andiamo ‒ lo spronò Jim, prendendolo per un braccio.  
  


Il gruppo camminò in processione fino alla stazione delle comunicazioni mentre Spock continuava a controllare attentamente il tricorder. L'edificio dal quale era partita la richiesta di soccorso, era stato completamente abbattuto. Si potevano distintamente scorgere, infatti, le macerie dalle quali spuntavano macchinari ormai anneriti ed inutilizzabili. Kirk scavalcò una colonna e cercò con attenzione, doveva capire chi avesse inviato la richiesta. Notò una mano spuntare al di sotto di un'enorme montagna di pietre biancastre. La parete aveva travolto il comunicatore.  
‒ Capitano, il tricorder ha registrato altre forme di vita, sembrano essere lontane pochi chilometri da qui ‒ lo informò Spock.  
Il capitano annuì: ‒ Pensa che ci possano essere dei superstiti? ‒ Il vice inclinò il capo di lato. ‒ Dobbiamo tentare.  
‒ Puntate i phaser sul livello tre, non possiamo sapere se ci troveremo dinnanzi a dei nemici o a dei sopravvissuti ‒ ordinò a tutta la squadra.  
Si allontanarono quindi da quello che era ormai lo scheletro della base, camminando in direzione delle forme di vita registrate dal computer.  
Il territorio era completamente deserto, non vi erano altre costruzioni e neppure segni di alcun passaggio umano e non.  
‒ Chi avrà mai potuto fare una cosa del genere? Jim, è... atroce.  
A parlare era stato il primo ufficiale medico, ancora scosso, come tutti loro, dalla tragedia nella quale si erano ritrovati.  
‒ Non lo so, ma, credimi se ti dico che la mia intenzione è di prenderli e farli a brandelli.  
‒ E dove diavolo sarà finita la Flotta? 

  
. . .

  
Non avevano scovato nessun nemico.  
Erano ormai tre giorni che sia il tricorder che il computer di bordo segnalavano forme di vita sulla superficie lunare, ma pur controllando minuziosamente, non avevano trovato nulla.  
E non capivano come fosse possibile… Inoltre, il mistero s'infittiva perché, non riuscendo neppure a contattare la Spartacus ovvero la nave spaziale che avrebbe dovuto occuparsi dell’intero sistema.  
Kirk tentava di darsi una spiegazione, Spock cercava di avanzare ipotesi logiche, ma nessuna di esse faceva al caso loro. La verità era che non avevano la più pallida idea di quanto stava succedendo.  
Erano al cospetto di una sfinge che richiedeva loro di risolvere un enigma, ma non gli offriva alcun indizio.  
‒ Capitano, la squadra è appena rientrata ‒ disse il tenente Sulu.  
Kirk stava controllando la geografia del satellite, aveva segnato di rosso le zone perlustrate, ma non restava più molto da controllare. Tentava di non perdere le speranze, non era mai stato il tipo d'uomo che si abbatteva facilmente.  
 _C'è sempre una via d'uscita._  
C'è sempre una soluzione.   
Li ripeteva come mantra, nella sua mente, erano un credo o una fede. Ma il non essere riusciti a salvare nessuno, aver dovuto vedere con i propri occhi la devastazione che la crudeltà di qualche essere aveva prodotto, avevano scosso tutti. E anche lui.  
‒ Hanno trovato qualcosa? ‒ chiese, passandosi una mano sulle palpebre affaticate. Erano tre giorni che non riusciva a chiudere occhio: l'immagine di quei bambini gli ritornava alla mente non appena provava ad addormentarsi. Era una figura fissa nel buio della propria mente che si riaccendeva non appena lui tentava di oscurare le atrocità viste e trovare un po’ di pace nell’incoscienza del riposo. __  
Sulu tentennò, aveva paura di dargli un’altra delusione. Kirk se ne accorse e sorrise tristemente.  
‒ Capisco… ‒ disse. Per molto tempo rimasero in silenzio a contemplare le carte. Jim segnò un'altra zona di rosso, quella appena controllata dalla squadra che aveva fatto ritorno sulla nave. Si chiedeva come fosse possibile che non riuscissero a recuperare le forme di vita che i macchinari della nave avevano rilevato. Non erano difettosi, li avevano controllati più volte e funzionavano alla perfezione. __  
La porta della cabina si aprì con un fruscio e Spock fu presto nella sua visuale.  
‒ Capitano ‒ disse, semplicemente. Kirk lo guardò di sfuggita, poi riportò lo sguardo alle carte. In quei giorni aveva cercato di evitare ogni contatto visivo con il suo primo ufficiale; era come se l’altro riuscisse a capire con una sola occhiata tutto quello che provava. Quel bastardo di un vulcaniano decodificava con un'assurda semplicità tutte le emozioni che si trascinavano nei suoi occhi stanchi. __  
Il tenente Sulu dovette intuire la tensione e si congedò con una scusa.  
Spock avanzò e si sedette silenziosamente, osservando con attenzione il capitano. Le spalle tese e la testa ferma sulla mappa che ormai aveva ben memorizzata nella mente, non facevano altro che confermare il fatto che Jim lo stava evitando; e sapeva anche il motivo.  
‒ Non dorme da tre giorni ‒ constatò. Jim rise, ma non lo guardò.  
‒ La cosa la fa ridere? Collasserà a breve, le sue funzioni psichiche stanno risentendo del fatto che non dorme. Mi permetta, capitano, ma come crede di riuscire a governare una nave se non riesce a prendersi cura di...  
‒ Basta! ‒ lo fermò Jim. ‒ Se ha finito, io starei lavorando.  
I due si guardarono per alcuni secondi, Spock inarcò un sopracciglio, ma il capitano non riuscì a capire se su quel volto ci fosse perplessità o magari...  _irritazione?_  No, Spock non era il tipo da lasciarsi andare e far trapelare i suoi sentimenti. Pur provando emozioni umane (che a volte sfuggivano persino al suo ferreo autocontrollo) non avrebbe mai permesso che queste si manifestassero attraverso la fisicità.  
‒ Anche noi stiamo lavorando, capitano, ma capirà che non potrà darci dei compiti da svolgere, se non riuscirà nemmeno a stare in piedi. Jim, non è l'unico ad esserne rimasto scioccato. È una reazione naturale.  
‒ No, non è…  _naturale_ , Spock! Tutto questo non è normale, ma non è per quello che voglio trovare quegli esseri il prima possibile. Voglio che quelle  _cose,_ qualsiasi esseri siano, paghino per quello che hanno fatto, che rispondano dei loro crimini. __  
Spock sorrise, o meglio, stirò le labbra in un mezzo ghigno obliquo e poggiò i gomiti al tavolo.  
‒ Lei cerca vendetta? ‒ domandò e Jim lo guardò confuso.  
‒ Non sia ridicolo.  
‒ Sarebbe illogico agire in nome di un sentimento come la vendetta. Noi non siamo giustizieri. __  
Il capitano sospirò, voltandosi e dandogli le spalle, si portò una mano alle labbra. Spock assottigliò le palpebre facendo scorrere lo sguardo sulla schiena del capitano.  
‒ Il dottor McCoy è sconvolto quanto, se non più, di tutti gli altri. Eppure lavora con la vita e con la morte continuamente. Per tutti dovrebbe essere naturale, la morte. Prima o poi moriremo tutti.  
Kirk si voltò di scatto, il suo sguardo era duro e aggressivo e a Spock ricordò l’espressione di una belva feroce pronta a scattare.  
‒ Non dica mai più qualcosa del genere, non di fronte a me! __  
Il primo ufficiale si pentì di aver stuzzicato il suo comandante, ma non poteva arretrare, non dopo aver scatenato la sua rabbia. Aveva bisogno di farlo cedere, di fargli consumare quelle poche energie ancora rimaste dentro di lui.  
‒ Non intendevo offenderla, ma è logico, l'intero universo ha un inizio e avrà una fine. Questo ovviamente non giustifica il diritto di un essere vivente a togliere la vita a proprio piacimento, ma non capisco le reazioni che si hanno nei confronti della morte. Perché quell'immagine non le permette di proseguire con la sua vita? Anche lei chiuderà gli occhi, un giorno. __  
Jim sgranò lo sguardo, sconvolto: ‒ Ma che razza di essere è lei? Quanto fredda e spietata è la sua logica? Non prova un minimo di calore in quel corpo di razionalità e gelo? ‒ urlò e poi, Kirk rise. Rise perché la delusione lo attanagliava, perché Spock aveva perfettamente ragione, ma era qualcosa d’inaccettabile. E lui era un essere _umano_  e aveva passioni, sogni e valori, non poteva lasciar crollare tutto dinanzi alla fredda logica. Quelle immagini, la rabbia per uno sterminio così duro non lo lasciavano andare.  
‒ Lei è irrazionale.  
‒ E lei _patetico_ ‒ sussurrò Jim. __  
Non avrebbe voluto lasciarsi andare in quel modo, ma dentro di sé si agitava un turbinio di emozioni e di sensazioni che non riusciva a domare.  
‒ Capitano, deve lasciar andare la sua umanità. L'universo non è la Terra. È immenso, spietato e ci sono cose che sono molto lontane dai valori che lei ancora porta gelosamente con sé.  
‒ I miei valori fanno di me ciò che sono, sono arrivato qui grazie ad essi ‒ sibilò, adirato.  
‒ Ma non tutti li hanno, se non è pronto ad accettare questa semplicissima verità allora come pretende di potersi scontrare con forme di vita aliene? Forme di vita che magari ritengono ciò che lei crede, crudele e spietato.  
Kirk non rispose, ci pensò sopra, ma si scoprì incapace di farlo. Era stremato, le sue membra erano pesanti e, dentro di sé, aveva troppe preoccupazioni, idee e sentimenti ribelli che lottavano tutti contro tutti per prevalere. Ma la stanchezza era la più potente delle necessità.  
Chiuse le palpebre ormai divenute di ferro e si poggiò alla scrivania.  
‒ Ho bisogno di un caffè ‒ disse.  
Spock si alzò e, silenziosamente, gli fu dietro: ‒ Ha bisogno di riposo ‒ rimarcò, premendogli il pollice e l'indice sul collo, abbattendolo con la sua presa vulcaniana. __  
Il capitano cedette e il primo ufficiale lo afferrò passandogli un braccio intorno al busto.  
‒ La logica è più potente della cocciutaggine, lo rimembri ‒ sorrise il figlio di Vulcano.  
‒ Signore, stiamo ricevendo un messaggio dalla Federazione ‒ affermò il tenente Uhura, aprendo immediatamente un canale.   
Spock si voltò verso di lei e ordinò di aprire la comunicazione con gli altoparlanti del ponte.  
‒ Qui Enterprise, parla il primo ufficiale Spock.  
Gli altoparlanti gracchiarono prima che il messaggio si diffondesse per la cabina di comando.  
‒ Enterprise! Enter... ‒ La conversazione fu interrotta da un'esplosione.  
Spock inspirò mantenendo la calma e riuscì a percepire Nyota sussultare dietro di lui. D'un tratto l'intera cabina si era fermata, proprio come era successo quando avevano ricevuto il primo messaggio dalla luna.  
‒ Enterprise! ‒ urlò ancora qualcuno.  
‒ Siamo in ascolto, cosa sta succedendo? ‒ rispose il vulcaniano.  
Il tenente Chekov si alzò, avvicinandosi al computer di bordo, dove cominciò a lavorare febbrilmente per intercettare da quale base arrivasse la chiamata.  
‒ Ci stanno attaccando! Stanno... stanno impazzendo tutti!  
Spock si sedette al posto di comando, Chekov gli fece segno di continuare la conversazione: aveva bisogno di altro tempo per riuscire a identificarne la provenienza.  
‒ Chi vi sta attaccando? Non riusciamo a capire da che base ci stiate intercettando ‒ insistette il primo ufficiale, ma non ci fu risposta: la conversazione era stata troncata.  
‒ Ah! ‒ urlò il secondo ufficiale.  
‒ Comandante, è riuscito ad intercettarli? __  
Il giovane russo non si voltò, continuò a digitare sul computer tenendo tutti con il fiato sospeso. Spock stava già pensando a come dirlo al capitano; Jim lo avrebbe di sicuro ucciso per averlo messo fuori gioco. Ma sapeva di non aver potuto fare diversamente e inoltre, adesso che Kirk stava riposando e che di certo non aveva ancora recuperato tutte le energie, molto probabilmente le prossime mosse gli sarebbero costate uno sforzo fisico e mentale (ma soprattutto emotivo) ancora maggiore. __  
Una piccola, e ribelle, parte della sua mente, si chiese come mai fosse così preoccupato per il capitano. Scacciò via quella domanda che tentava di essere inopportuna e la logica gli suggerì che, proprio perché era del capitano che si stava parlando, la sua preoccupazione era assolutamente razionale. Ma pur tentando di convincersene, non ne era poi così tanto sicuro.  
‒ Aldebaran! È la base sul pianeta Aldebaran ‒ affermò Chekov, voltandosi trionfante.  
Spock annuì e diede ordini di procedere a velocità otto, dopodiché premette il pulsante delle comunicazioni interne e si collegò con la sala macchine.  
‒ Signor Scott, qui è Spock. Prepari i siluri quantici, ne avremo bisogno nel minor tempo possibile.  
‒ Siluri quantici? È impazzito? Non credo sia possibile prepararli con così poco preavviso, avrei bisogno di...  
‒ Arriveremo alla nostra meta tra meno di otto minuti, dovranno essere pronti per allora. Faccia il possibile, i nemici non aspetteranno che siamo pronti. ‒ Chiuse bruscamente la conversazione e ordinò ad Uhura di comunicare all'equipaggio la situazione.  
‒ Comandante, il capitano...  
Spock guardò Chekov e sospirò.  
‒ A lui penserò io. __

  
. . .

  
Il capitano Aitan Solo era al comando della U.S.S. Spartacus da quasi cinque anni. Era stato uno dei migliori cadetti dell'Accademia, ai suoi tempi, e dopo molti anni al servizio della nave operante nel sistema solare, ne era diventato il capitano. Aveva eccelso in ogni missione, prevalso in ogni scontro e collezionato ferite lungo tutto il suo cammino nella Flotta Stellare, ma non si era mai fermato. Kirk lo guardò negli occhi, e nonostante conoscesse bene le gesta e la storia dell'uomo che aveva davanti, non riusciva davvero a riconoscerlo. Lo aveva incontrato solo una volta, ma lo aveva spesso intravisto alle ricorrenze della Federazione. Ora quell'uomo era completamente diverso da come lo ricordava, a partire dallo sguardo che pareva urlare le più oscure minacce, all'intero corpo ricoperto di sangue. Il suo volto era sfigurato da un'espressione di pura malvagità e il ghigno che disegnava le sue labbra, rosse come il sangue, non faceva che completare la sua figura tetra. Di sicuro, quello non era Aitan Solo.  
‒ Capitano... ‒ riuscì a sussurrare Jim, con un filo di voce.  
Le parole gli morirono in gola quando l'altro uomo, senza preoccupazione alcuna, si chinò verso la preda che aveva dimenticato per qualche attimo, riprendendo quello che stava facendo prima del loro arrivo.

Il feretro svenuto, se non morto, che il capitano stringeva tra le braccia era quello di una donna, un'orioniana.  
‒ Capitano, esigo una spiegazione! ‒ lo richiamò Jim, mentre una cascata di brividi gelati gli colava giù dalla schiena.  
Tremò dall'intensità di quello sguardo, per la cattiveria che vi lesse dentro.  
‒ Non credo sia il capitano Solo, quello... ‒ mormorò Sulu accanto a lui.  
Kirk non gli prestò attenzione, lo sapeva benissimo che quello non poteva essere il capitano della Spartacus e che sicuramente, sicuramente, ci doveva essere un errore. Ma, d’altronde, la donna tra le sue braccia non era un errore, il sangue verde che le fuoriusciva dal corpo non era un disguido. Quella era la dura realtà.  
‒ Bones, è viva? ‒ Jim muoveva le labbra, articolava frasi, ma non riusciva a rendersi conto dei propri gesti. Era come se il suo corpo fosse controllato da una forza esterna, da un essere freddo che sapeva rimanere calmo di fronte alla più spietata e tetra delle visioni. Non era lui, o forse era una parte di sé che ancora non conosceva, ma era la stessa parte che gli aveva dato la forza di contrastare Spock durante l'invasione dei Romulani, forse.  
‒ Da questa distanza riesco a stento a vederla ‒ rispose il medico.  
Il capitano dell'Enterprise stava per ordinargli di accertarsene, di riuscire a prenderla mentre loro avrebbero distratto il capitano e il suo esercito. Esercito.  
Era come se l'intero equipaggio fosse sbarcato sul pianeta. E tutti erano fermi, alle spalle del loro capitano, come un branco di esseri senza più anima, corpi vuoti, animati dall'istinto primordiale.  
Non ci fu bisogno di ordinare a McCoy di prendere la donna e salvarla: il capitano Solo li aiutò scattando verso di loro, sbuffando come un toro in carica. Kirk ebbe solamente il tempo di vedere i non morti dietro di lui, lanciarsi nella loro direzione, poi, l'impatto fu inevitabile.  


 

. . .

Il boato che si propagò fu tanto forte, da far tremare la terra sotto i loro piedi. Spock incassò il capo tra le braccia, per proteggere il suo udito da quel fracasso infernale.  
‒ Ce ne sarà un'altra? ‒ urlò il capitano Kirk alle sue spalle. Il primo ufficiale si voltò e lo guardò negli occhi.  
Era così diverso, ora, quel bizzarro capitano, Così diverso e _spaventoso_.  
Non c'era logica o razionalità che funzionassero su quell'uomo ormai schiavo dei suoi istinti e delle emozioni umane, eppure, ora era freddo e insensibile. Preoccupato solo per la vita dei suoi uomini, per la sua nave... per una donna orioniana priva di sensi e, forse, senza più speranza.  
Preoccupato per la _vita_.  
Un capitano che non voleva sentire ragioni, rifiutava i sentimenti e ogni spiegazione per le azioni che aveva visto con i suoi occhi. Un uomo che preservava l'esistenza di altri esseri, pronto al sacrificio per loro.  
Si chiese chi fosse, per davvero, il suo capitano. Perché, nonostante potesse leggere con chiarezza quella parte umana e volubile del suo animo, non riuscisse ad inquadrarlo. Non riusciva a rinchiuderlo in nessuno schema, nessuna categoria mentale. Jim era come una figura amorfa senza confini, né limiti. Una figura che riusciva a sorprenderlo con una semplice frase buttata fuori a caso, magari nei momenti meno opportuni; da uno sguardo malinconico o stralunato. James Tiberius Kirk era come un enigma che nemmeno lui, il primo ufficiale più brillante dell'intera Flotta Stellare, riusciva a risolvere.  
‒ Contatti l'Enterprise, devono farci risalire.  
Spock annuì ed eseguì l'ordine del suo, ma continuava a chiedersi  _come mai_. Non era una domanda rivolta a qualcosa in particolare: forse alla pazzia che si erano ritrovati di fronte; forse al suo capitano che lo confondeva come mai nessuno (a parte sua madre) era riuscito a fare prima d'allora; forse a se stesso che permetteva ancora alla sua parte umana di fuoriuscire dalla gabbia in cui aveva tentato, con ogni mezzo, di rinchiudere.  
  
I missili quantici avevano funzionato. Nonostante avessero distrutto quel poco che ancora rimaneva in piedi della base su Aldebaran, avevano servito a fermare l'avanzata dell'intero equipaggio della Spartacus. C'erano molte cose che non erano ancora chiare: come avevano fatto a distruggere la base lunare, eludendo il controllo delle navette segrete della federazione; cosa era successo per far sì che più di duecento persone impazzissero in tal modo.

Kirk continuava ad interrogarsi sui perché, si chiedeva se non avesse magari potuto risparmiare un danno così consistente all'intera Flotta e alla sua coscienza. Sterminare così tante persone: a cosa era servito?  
La forza che si era impossessata di lui su Aldebaran era scomparsa. Ora quello che restava era lui stesso e la sua morale che lo accusavano di assassinio. Ma Jim aveva solo cercato di placare un male maggiore.  
Ripensò all'orioniana che erano riusciti a salvare per miracolo. Quando l'avevano portata sulla nave era in fin di vita, ma Bones l'aveva rimessa in sesto. Con quella donna non avevano salvato solamente una vita, ma molte altre. Avevano preservato esistenze, interi pianeti.  
Se la Spartacus fosse uscita dal sistema prima che loro potessero fermarli, sarebbe stato difficile localizzarli. Aveva solo schiacciato un insetto prima che mettesse radici e si riproducesse, ma allora perché la sua anima lo macchiava di reati che  _non_  aveva commesso? Perché si dava dell'assassino? Le sue domande non ottenevano risposta e tutte le futili giustificazioni che cercava, non servivano a placare la  _vergogna_  che gli gravava sulle spalle.  
‒ Capitano, ho completato il mio rapporto.  
Spock interruppe il flusso dei suoi pensieri, raggiungendolo in cabina.  
Kirk sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui, ma non si ritrovò a non saper cosa dire. Parlare con il vulcaniano di solito lo divertiva, altre volte invece gli permetteva vedere le cose da un punto di vista differente, ma in quel momento non sarebbe servito a molto. Era convinto che la sua testarda natura umana non avrebbe accettato alcun compromesso proposto dal suo primo ufficiale. Spock, dal canto suo, lo guardò a lungo, con uno sguardo che dimostrava chiaramente la lotta che stava avvenendo dentro di sé e questo non era _logico_. Allo stesso tempo però, si chiese che cosa fosse logico, quando c’era di mezzo il capitano Kirk.  
‒ Non accetterà nessuna ragione, suppongo ‒ mormorò il primo ufficiale, posando il registratore sulla scrivania.  
Il capitano scosse il capo, ma non parlò. Jim si sentiva come uno stupido moccioso colto a fare qualcosa di sbagliato. Aveva vergogna di sé.  
‒ Che cosa li ha fatti impazzire? ‒ chiese dopo alcuni minuti di silenzio.  
Spock abbassò il capo ed alzò le spalle in un gesto così _umano_  che sorprese il capitano.  
‒ Non possiedo sufficienti informazioni per rispondere a questa domanda. Posso solo avanzare delle ipotesi, ma senza prove, né testimonianze dirette sarà difficile arrivare in breve tempo ad una risposta logica. Il dottor McCoy suppone che potrebbe essere una malattia o un’infezione, ma le sue, così come le mie, sono solo ipotesi.  
‒ La Federazione non lascerà correre questa storia, avremo un sacco di rogne per la distruzione della Spartacus e dell'equipaggio.  
Spock sollevò un sopracciglio nel sentire quelle parole: ‒ Andava fatto ‒gli disse poco dopo.  
‒ Andava fatto ‒ ripeté il capitano. ‒ Cinque mesi, sette giorni e undici ore da capitano e vi porto già tutti in un'aula di tribunale.  
Spock sospirò, forse divertito forse no. La sua gestualità era indecifrabile agli occhi di Kirk.  
‒ Lei è un capitano, ogni sua decisione sarà sempre presa per un motivo più che valido. Quello che è successo oggi era logico, in mancanza d’alternative abbiamo agito così come andava fatto, lei ha dato ordini  _razionali_. La salvaguardia dell'universo e la morale sono sempre cose che andranno in contrasto tra loro.  
‒ È una guerra… dentro di me, intendo ‒ confessò Jim. ‒ Lei non sente niente di tutto ciò e a volte la invidio.  
Il primo ufficiale parve incerto, fu solo questione di attimi, ma il suo sguardo lasciò trapelare una sorta d'inquietudine.  
‒ Siamo solo diversi ‒ rispose Spock.  
‒ Già! ‒ Kirk sorrise e si alzò, dirigendosi fuori dalla cabina mentre il suo secondo in comando lo seguiva fino all'ascensore.  
‒ Lei è di riposo, signor Spock. Non venga a disturbare sul ponte ‒ rise il capitano. Un riso amaro, che sapeva di consolazione. Prima che le porte si chiudessero però, il primo ufficiale aprì le labbra e prese aria:  
‒ Tutti abbiamo un lato oscuro. Un po' come la luna che ha la sua metà oscura. Tutti siamo fatti di buio, ma non sempre quella parte è immorale. Su quel pianeta, in quella situazione, anche lei ha lasciato libero spazio alla sua ignota metà di sangue freddo e indifferenza, innaturale per gli umani, eppure ha salvato non solo tutti noi, ma anche le altre basi del sistema e la stessa Terra, la sua casa ‒ disse, tutto d'un fiato.  
Kirk, per qualche istante lo fissò confuso, furono le porte dell'ascensore a mettere fine alla loro conversazione. Il capitano rimase in silenzio a rimuginare su quelle parole, sentendo dentro di sé un vivo calore per la prima volta da quando aveva fatto ritorno sulla nave. Un qualcosa di ben lontano dalla gioia o dalla consolazione; era più un tepore, pallido e insicuro, proprio come lo sguardo che aveva avuto Spock nel confidargli quelle parole. Un tepore, che si fece largo nel suo cuore e che lentamente, ma gradualmente, lo avrebbe accompagnato a conoscere a fondo se stesso e il lato oscuro della sua anima.

 

** Fine **

**Author's Note:**

>  **N/A:** Spero di rivedervi presto, con la prossima  
>  one-shot della raccolta.  
>  Kisses.


End file.
